


It's For Fun

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Ninjaraptor, Smut, polybomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Dan brushed it off when Arin came into the Grump space walking a bit weirdly. He and Brian were in a relationship, and it was no secret that Arin was a bottom. Dan also ignored the slight sting in his chest when he thought about Arin having sex with Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For Fun

At first Dan brushed it off when Arin came into the Grump space walking a bit weirdly. He and Brian were in a relationship, and it was no secret that Arin was a bottom. Dan also ignored the slight sting in his chest when he thought about Arin having sex with Brian. 

When Arin got a little less touchy and didn’t want people touching him, that was when Dan started worrying. He didn’t expect Arin to change when he and Brian announced that they were in a relationship, it bummed him out. 

A month after Arin and Brian announced their relationship was when Danny found out. They were recording the last episode of the day, it was a shitty game that would only be a one-off, Arin was pretty glad to be finished, knowing he would never have to play that game again. 

“Next time on Game Grumps, anything but this!” Arin cried and Dan laughed. 

Arin reached over to turn the capture off and heard Dan gasp. He turned round to check if his friend was okay only to see an expression of pure horror on the older man’s face. 

“Dan, you okay buddy?” 

Dan couldn’t speak he was so shaken. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Arin’s body. 

Arin followed Dan’s gaze which had fallen on where his shirt had risen revealing large purple bruises and nail marks. Blushing, Arin pulled his shirt down. 

“Dan, it’s nothing to worry about,” Arin tried to reassure him, the panic showing in his voice. 

“Did… did Brian do that to you?” Dan questioned his voice filled with anger. 

Arin nodded feeling ashamed. 

“I’ll fucking kill him! How could he do that? Ar why didn’t you tell someone?” 

Dan was shaking with rage; he couldn’t imagine Brian hurting Arin. Something in his brain snapped at the thought of Arin, or any of his friends being hurt and his ability to think rationally went out the window. 

Arin let out a laugh and Dan looked at the younger man confused. 

“Arin this isn’t funny! He’s using you, he hurt you!” 

Arin calmed down. He found it cute how protective Dan got. 

“Dan it’s not like that, Brian doesn’t hurt me, well not in the way you think he does.”

Dan gave Arin a look, it was a cross between “I don’t believe you” and “I’m not quite sure what you’re trying to say but I’m not sure if I want to”. He really had lost the ability to think rationally, thinking that Brian would ever do something like that, but he still needed to be sure.

Arin sighed. 

“Look, Dan, you don’t have to worry, yes Brian’s rough but I like it.” 

Arin flushed bright crimson. Dan remained speechless. 

“O… Okay Ar,” Dan said robotically, trying not to think too hard about it. 

“You sure Dan? I mean I can explain more if you want, or Brian can, we both can if you need us too,” Arin rambled. 

“No Arin, it’s fine, I’m fine.” 

They left it at that but Dan was definitely not fine. 

That night Dan didn’t get much sleep that night, his mind was filled with images of Brian abusing Arin, not that he really thought Brian would do that, he was being stupidly protective and he knew it, but he hated the idea of anyone getting hurt like that, especially Arin. At some point, his thoughts went from Brian abusing Arin to Brian domming Arin, and then he got into the mix. In his mind he and Brian we fucking Arin, hard and fast. Dan couldn’t deny that his dick was becoming hard at the thoughts, but it felt so wrong to jerk off to the image of his friends, yet every time he closed his eyes a new, hotter scene started. 

Soon Dan had to let his moral standard slip and jerk it to the thought of domming his friend with Brian. The images of fucking Arin roughly until he came filled his brain. Dan imagined leaving marks on Arin, claiming him. Dan had never really thought about this kind of thing before but God he wanted it now. As he stroked his aching cock he imaged Arin begging to cum and Dan lost it there cumming all over his hand. 

When Dan went into work the next day he felt terrible, knowing that he would see both Arin and Brian, would be working with the two, and he’d jerked off thinking about them.  
The three worked together, spitballing ideas for the new Starbomb album. Dan was being incredibly quiet and the two lovers instantly knew something was up. The thirty-six-year-old had dark circles under his eyes, his hard looked even messier than usual and he was obviously uncomfortable. 

The pair looked at each other, they had planned what to do if these circumstances occurred.

“Dan, Arin told me about yesterday, how you were concerned,” Brian began. 

Dan looked towards Arin, surprised that his friend had told Brian something that he thought would stay between them. 

“I thought you might still feel weird about it and I wanted to let Brian know. I’m sorry, I was worried,” Arin explained, he felt terrible when he told Brian and the way Dan was looking at him only made him feel worse. 

“It’s alright man.” Dan got it, he had acted weird about it yesterday, at least Arin cared about it. 

“Anyway, we talked about it and agreed that, if you wanted to, you could watch one of our… sessions,” Brian tried to word it carefully as to not scare Dan. 

“I dunno man, wouldn’t that be weird?” Dan attempted to forget about the fact that he had masturbated to the thought of having sex with Brian and Arin. 

“Only if we make it weird. Besides we can’t let things carry on like this,” Arin encouraged trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Not only did Arin fantasise about being watched when Brian dommed him but he also had a massive crush on Dan, which Brian knew and supported often bring Dan into his dirty talk. 

“I… maybe, man I dunno,” Dan stammered, he wanted to, but even with Arin and Brian giving him permission it still seemed dirty and wrong. 

“Dan, it will help put your mind at ease. You’re obviously thinking about it, it seems that you want to, and we’re offering. I’d advise you take it.” Brian almost sounded as if he was giving a lecture, a habit that he had fallen into due to his teaching days. 

Dan nodded, he knew he couldn’t go on like this, people would notice. 

“Okay, so when would this be?”

Brian refrained from smiling, he had also been waiting for the day he and Arin could bring Dan into their sex life. 

“Whenever you want, I mean Arin is probably still sore from his last session but he likes it, isn’t that right Arin?” 

Arin blushed and nodded, he knew Brian was doing this to ensure Dan agreed to it, they’d discussed it beforehand, but Arin was still embarrassed, and a little hard. 

“I, we haven’t for a week, Dan if it would be okay, I want to tonight.” Arin sounded desperate, and he somewhat was, he needed Brian to take control over him at least once a week, it helped calm him, made him forget about all the work he was doing running the Grump company and the stress it brought. He was also getting increasingly more turned on as this conversation went on, the idea of Dan being there watching him made him need it as soon as possible. 

Dan could hear the desperation in Arin’s voice, could see a slight tent in his pants. 

“I… Yeah okay, I would talk myself out of it if we waited anyway,” Dan said trying to seem composed. 

“Well I doubt we’re going to get anything done now, Arin’s horny as shit, I mean we could go now?” Brian suggested, he didn’t show it as much as the others but he really wanted this too. 

Dan agreed and the three made it to Brian’s house in record time, Arin all but dragging Brian into the bedroom, Dan following closely behind. 

“Dan, you still okay?” Brian checked. 

Dan nodded, he felt awkward, but at the same time somewhat excited. 

“So should I-like, sit over here?” Dan questioned, pointing at the chair opposite the bed. 

“Yeah, and Dan, if things get too much for you, just say and we’ll stop if you need to leave do.”

Dan agreed, feeling a softness for the older man, appreciating how much Brian cared about his well-being. 

With that the session got started, with Brian pushing Arin onto the bed. 

“Okay Arin, you gonna be good for me?” 

Brian’s voice was husky, the tone unfamiliar to Dan. 

“Yes daddy,” Arin stated, a hint of a whine in his voice.

Dan didn’t know how much he needed to hear Arin say that until now. It sucked that he had to just sit and watch, he wondered if jerking off while watching would be inappropriate, and concluded that it would, this was to make him worry less about Arin, not for his personal pleasure. 

“Good baby, but you’re wearing too many clothes for my liking.” 

“I could say the same daddy,” Arin quipped, the submissive tone lost from his voice for a moment. Arin smirked, he didn’t usually sass Brian but he wanted to put on a show for Dan. 

Brian sat down on the bed and Arin knew what was about to come. 

“You gonna sass my baby girl? I thought you said you were going to be good. I think that calls for punishment, pants off baby.” 

Arin shuffled off his pants and boxers. Arin was only semi-hard, his cock was a little bit longer than average and thick, Dan couldn’t help but stare, wanting to touch it, to tease Arin until he came. 

“You know what to do,” Brian stated and Arin proceeded to bend over Brian’s lap, ass facing Dan, who could see faded bruises. 

“Count them, if you mess up, I add ten more, okay?”

Brian always checked if Arin was okay during these sessions knowing Arin had never done any of this before their relationship.

“Okay daddy,” Arin said teasingly, trying to get Brian to hit him as hard as possible. 

Dan watched intensely as Brian’s hand came down onto Arin’s butt cheek leaving a red mark. 

“One,” Arin said clearly, trying to impress Dan. Normally Arin would mess up on purpose so Brian would punish him more but this time he wanted to prove how good he could be for Dan. 

Brian brought his hand down again. 

“Two,” Arin counted, a slight moan in his voice. 

After the tenth spank Arin’s ass was red and there was a hand-shaped mark on his left butt cheek. Arin himself was a moaning mess, but he hadn’t messed up once and felt a sense of pride. 

“Good baby, now tell me what you want,” Brian loved to praise Arin, and he loved that Arin was putting on a show for Dan. 

Dan was on the edge of his seat waiting for Arin’s response. He was fully erect, his member restricted by his jeans. He wanted to do something about it so bad but couldn’t make himself, instead, he just watched the scene in front of him unfold, he wondered if it would be enough to make him cum in his pants like a teenager. 

“Please fuck me daddy,” Arin asked, he was fully immersed in his submissive state, in love with the power and control Brian had over him. 

Brian looked over to make sure Dan was okay, he was being incredibly quiet. As Brian suspected Dan was obviously hard, and the restraint from touching himself showing on his face. 

Brian unzipped his pants, removing his boxers with them, he then moved, positioning himself above Arin, their erections brushing over each other causing Arin to let out a soft whine. 

Dan couldn’t take it anymore, he began to run his hand over the front of his jeans, providing a little relief. 

Brian opened the drawer of his bedside table pulling out a small bottle of lube, opening it and applying it liberally to his fingers before prepping Arin, slowly stretching his ass causing Arin to moan and beg. 

“Daddy please,” Arin whimpered. 

A loud groan filled the room, but it wasn’t from Arin or Brian. 

Brian looked over to Danny, his hand still rubbing at the front of his jeans, his eyes half open and glazed over with lust for Arin.

“I think you’re turning Dan on baby girl,” Brian teased, and Arin moaned at the thought, looking at the singer instantly feeling a sense of pride.

“You like that? Want Dan to fuck you?”

Dan’s eyes snapped open in shock, his mind had somewhat been clouded due to his aroused state but now Brian had pulled him back into reality. 

“I…I…” Arin stuttered, embarrassed. 

Brian gasped hold of Arin’s wrists, pinning him down to the bed.

“Come on baby, you want Dan to cum in your ass?” 

Arin looked over to Dan, who was staring at him anticipating Arin’s answer. 

“Yes, please Dan, fuck me, please,” Arin begged, writhing under Brian’s hold. 

Brian beckoned Dan from his seat. He could tell Dan was hesitant, he felt like he was intruding on their relationship. 

“Dan, come on, Arin wants you,” Brian whispered in Dan’s ear when he finally reaches the two. 

“And you’re, you’re okay with this?” Dan questioned, he had been part of a threesome before and it hurt him watching the girl he was in a relationship enjoy having sex with another guy, it didn’t help that she left him a week later for that same guy. 

“Of course Dan, we’ve wanted you for a while,” Brian states seductively before kissing Dan.

It felt weird but nice, Dan didn’t realise how much he wanted this until he felt Brian cup the back of his neck, passionately kissing his bandmate. Arin let out a whine, he was so horny and watching his boyfriend and crush make out was too much. 

“I think Arin needs some attention,” Brian mutters against Dan’s slips. 

“You think you can do that?” 

Dan nodded and Brian moved, so Dan could get closer to Arin. 

“Hey baby girl,” Dan said sweetly, it sounded so different to when he said it during recording, so much more love in his tone. 

“Dan, please fuck me, please,” Arin was so hard, his erection leaking pre-cum. 

“Okay, on your knees baby,” Dan stated, he still felt nervous as Arin turned over, kneeling, ass facing Dan, could feel Brian watching him, but he still slipped naturally into his slightly dominant role. He was nowhere near Brian’s standards but he could be rough, he could tell what Arin wanted, he could do this. 

“You look so beautiful,” Dan let out, before looking over to Brian to make sure he wasn’t stepping over any boundaries. Brian just nodded, giving Dan a kind smile.

Dan’s hands roamed over Arin’s ass, which was still red, he then leant down to place a kiss where he had been spanked. 

“You ready Ar?” Danny asked. He wondered if he should prep Arin more, Brian’s cock was around the same girth as his but he had a bit more length. 

“Yes, please fuck me da….” Arin stopped himself, he wanted to call Dan daddy, but he didn’t know if Brian was cool with that. 

Brian moved onto the bed to sit in front of his boyfriend, cupping his face, kissing him softly. 

“It’s okay Arin, you can call Dan whatever you like.” 

With Brian’s consent Arin felt more comfortable. 

“Daddy, please, I’m ready,” Arin moaned. 

Dan lined his cock with Arin’s hole, teasing him with the head before pushing himself inside Arin, stopping when he was fully inside, amazed by how good it felt, how tight Arin was despite Brian prepping him. 

“Dan, please move,” Arin whined, the pain mixing with pleasure. 

Dan didn’t need to be told twice. He thrusted into the younger man roughly, hands tightly grasping Arin’s hips, digging into previous bruises, causing Arin to let out broken cries from the pleasure as Dan abuses his prostate. 

“Dan I’m gonna,” Arin warned, and Brian began to jack his boyfriend off causing him to cum all over Brian’s hand. 

Dan slowed down, the feeling of Arin clenching around his dick feeling amazing but Dan knew he took a while to cum. He went to pull out know he would probably be sensitive after cumming. 

“Dan, keep going until you cum, Arin loves being fucked will he’s overstimulated,” Brian explained, and Dan continued fucking his friend as Arin whined and whimpered, screaming Dan’s name. 

“Hey baby girl, I think you should give Brian some attention,” Dan whispered, not wanting to leave Brian out since he was cool with Dan doing this. 

“Bri,” 

“Yes baby girl?” Brian smirked, he knew Arin could say the dirtiest shit when he was this far gone. 

“Cum on my face please daddy,” Arin moaned.

“As you wish,” Brian said, latching himself to Arin’s neck for a moment, creating a small mark. 

“Dan, do the same, mark Arin,” Brian ordered.

Dan wasn’t sure if he should, it seemed to intimate but Brian was staring at him, waiting. 

Dan latched himself to Arin’s neck, the other side, making another mark that would soon turn purple. 

“Thank you,” Arin whispered submissively. 

Brian began to jerk himself off in front of Arin’s face, he was already pretty close just from watching Dan and Arin. 

“Talk to me baby girl, tell me how he feels,” Brian growled. 

“He feels so good daddy,” Arin let out, his breath hitting Brian’s dick. 

“You want him to cum in you? To ruin your pretty little ass?” 

“Yes, please Dan, daddy please cum in me,” Arin groaned. 

Dan only took a couple of thrusts to cum, deep in Arin’s sensitive ass, letting out a string of moans.

“Fuck Arin, I love you,” Dan let out, his mind in another place. 

The sight of Dan so lost cause Brian to lose it, cumming all over Arin’s face and chest. Arin licked his lips. 

“Thank you daddy,” he said to Brian.

The three cleaned themselves up before cuddling, Dan was going to leave the two lovers to themselves but they insisted he stay. 

“Dan, did you mean it when you said you love me?” 

Dan swallowed hard, of course he did, he’d been in love with Arin for a while and was realising that he may have some more than friendly feelings for Brian. 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Dan was mainly apologising to Brian. 

“Dan you don’t have to apologise for how you feel,” Brian assured him. 

“Besides I love you too,” Arin whispered, cuddling into Dan. 

“Really?” Dan was surprised, but he still felt bad. 

“Bri… I mean, you… are you?” Dan stammered.

“Dan, it’ okay, Arin loves both of us, and I know this. We’ve talked about it, I’m cool with it, although I want some Dan time too, if that’s okay?” 

Dan smiled, he’d never been in a relationship with another man and now he was in one with two. 

“Totally baby.”

“Dan, I love you but if you call me baby again I will kill you,” Brian warned. 

“Kinky,” Arin laughed. 

“You know it babe,” Brian yawned.

“Need a nap old man?” Dan mocked before yawning himself. 

“Really?” Brian quipped. 

“Fuck off man,” Dan joked. 

“My house, you fuck off.” 

“Neither of you fuck off and fucking cuddle me,” Arin whined. 

“Oh yeah, Arin gets really cuddly after sex, just a heads up.” 

“I can deal with that,” Dan stated, holding Arin as he nuzzled into his chest. Brian then hugged Arin from behind, his hands over Dan’s, making the grin on Dan’s face grow wider. He loved these two and was so happy to be a part of their relationship.


End file.
